Beauty in Chaos
by Sea Yu in Chel
Summary: Camille Ferros has preserved order in the city of Piltover all her life. But what of the Order in her life? A certain madman will instead show her the beauty of all the chaos in the world.


_Hi guys! I started playing League last year and I got hooked! But there is so much wasted lore potential in League. I hope Rito would explore it more._

 _I was thinking of wanting to give this fic a try. Tell me if it's worth having a whole story. Thanks!_

)o(

 **Prologue**

 _There are always those who need to die . . ._

"P-please," a criminal begs with a breathy gasp. He reaches out to nothing until he falls face down on the puddle of his own blood.

Khada Jhin's only visible eye stares the man down; his eye a burgundy orb devoid of mercy. His finger dances around the trigger of the gun he so lovingly refer to as Whisper.

The Golden Demon slowly inhales the rustic scent of blood lingering in the air. _His own perfect brand of cocaine . . ._

He remembers the man's face; etched with fear and horror. The image caresses Jhin's very soul like how a lover's kiss soothes a lonely man's aching heart.

 _Ah . . . it feels beyond orgasmic_ , the artful killer sighs in his thoughts.

His head spins in the familiar ecstasy, and so he fails to notice just how quickly Whisper flies across the room.

A brief flash of silver passes Jhin's limited vision. Realization struck him the moment the sharp edge of the assassin's blade pierces the skin of his neck. He feels the warm tickle of blood slide down his throat.

Unfazed, Jhin licks his chapped lips and smiles under his mask. "Aren't I a genuine friend, Miss Ferros? I killed this obnoxious man for you."

The assassin; a woman with grey hair and is clad in a silver armor(?) of sorts, narrows her eyes at him. The Hextech empowered blade pressing lightly against his neck is no ordinary weapon. It is attached to the lower part of the woman's body as a replacement for her thighs down to her feet.

"Are you aware of the consequences of assassinating someone inside the city of Piltover?" she asks him.

"Oh no. Did I accidentally do _your_ job for you?" Jhin cackles like a madman.

Camille Ferros purses her lips. "Yes, in fact you did."

"See, now you know my intentions towards you are genuine."

"Do you intend to be eviscerated?"

"You know me all too well, my dear."

She reconsiders rolling her eyes and glances at Jhin's handiwork before turning back to him. "Sloppy," she comments, eyeing disapprovingly at him.

"All in the name of Art," he states with conviction.

"Your _Art_ shall be your downfall," she hisses lowly, pushing her blade's edge only slightly against his throat.

"Let me ask you something first," he suggests in a thick voice. "I live for my Art and nothing else. What is it that _you_ live for, Miss Ferros?"

Camille continues glaring at him.

"Is it . . . duty?" he continues, his smile growing. "Honor? Ambition? Glory?" He then gasps, " _Love_?"

"Getting rid of the likes of you."

" _My, my_. So hostile. Surely you don't mean that, Dear. There is certainly none like me," Jhin follows, feigning offense.

"There are too many people like you."

"Like you?" he cuts in. "You know . . . You and I aren't so different. You can't possibly disagree with that now, can you?"

A unidentifiable look passes Camille's face. Jhin catches it and his smile only grows wider. _Still a little bit human, Miss Ferros . . ._

"You talk a lot for a Cabal's assassin," she replies.

Jhin's jaw snaps. "I am no one's dog."

This time around, it is Camille who smiles. Her expression hardly counts as a smile though. "Did that push some buttons?"

Jhin copies her expression, wishing she could see it. "I have a lot more interesting things for you to push, Darling."

"Killing you right now would be my ultimate pleasure."

His voice breaks. _That_ sentence turned him on apparently _._ "You are more than welcomed to try that, Miss Ferros."

Camille's left eye twitches.

The Golden Demon guffaws heartily. More blood drips down his neck.

"Mhm," he stops and murmurs raggedly. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to be at the receiving end of your fascinating weapon." He carelessly runs his fingers across the sharp edges of her blade.

"But have you ever wondered . . . " Camille murmurs back as her Hextech eyes glows menacingly. "what would happen next?"

)o(

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. GLHF! SeaYu!_


End file.
